


Desert Flowers

by feralphoenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska waits at the bus stop in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike [Anniversary Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/221149) this is an Earth-gets-restored-at-the-end-of-Sburb-and-everyone-lives-there AU, but the romantic groups of four (John, Rose, Kanaya, and Vriska in a sedoretu-esque relationship; Dave, Jade, Karkat, and Terezi all together) are the same.

It was eight in the morning and it was cold and rainy and miserable and even with the _huge_ new umbrella that John’s adult human custodian had bought for her, Vriska was soaked from the thighs down. She felt like once she got into a dry building, her trainers were going to release a small flood every time she took a step.

The bus was going to get here in maybe ten more minutes, so she just had to suck it up until then. It could be worse, she reasoned to herself. She could always not have an umbrella. Then she’d be standing here _totally_ drenched and not be able to see out of her glasses instead of them just being sort of foggy and her hair frizzing like it had a mind of its own.

She tilted her chin up and glared past the edge of her umbrella. Stupid stupid dum8 dum8 earth weather. It never seemed to give a damn if you had all the luck or not, it just did whatever it wanted.

There was, she noticed, another umbrella moving towards her and the bus stop quickly. The person underneath it was walking quickly and stomping and seemed to be hunched and fuming underneath their umbrella, which was a bright pale blue. Vriska squinted at the newcomer, and made out long hair and round glasses and buck teeth.

“You sure are bright and sunny today, Jaaaaaaaade.” She had to raise her voice to be heard over the rain. “So what happened?”

Jade stopped next to her, just about a foot to her right. There was a scowl on the human girl’s face that could’ve put Karkat’s to shame. “Dave is a stupid fuckass.”

Vriska waited, but Jade didn’t say anything else. “Jegus, Harley, you don’t have to go on and on and bore a girl to death with details like that! I’m gonna run out of ink in all my pens having to take notes on all this bullshit.”

 _“Dave,”_ Jade snapped, “is a stupid fuckass and only ever touches me when we’re making out, and if I tell him it’d be nice to hold hands or hug or anything he just gives me that stupid look like there’s some rule that coolkids can’t hold hands and hug people and I’m just dumb for not being able to tell. And _Karkat_ is a stupid fuckass who would rather yell for three hours than say he’s too shy to cuddle with people. And _Terezi_ may not be a stupid fuckass but I still don’t like only being treated like I’m her toy.”

And she went back to fuming.

Vriska stood staring and wondering what all that was about, and then she thought about some of the things John had told her about Jade living alone with her superpowered woofbeast lusus on an island in the middle of the ocean before the game. And she thought about how weird it had first been when John had been all huggy and hand-holdey, and how it had been even weirder when she and Kanaya had first become moirails and Kanaya had always been straightening her clothes or trying to brush her hair and dumb meddly stuff like that, and how that hadn’t been _weird_ -weird, it had been _nice_ -weird.

(when she was small, the only contact she’d had with others was in battle—spidermom hadn’t really been an affectionate lusus, she’d been too busy being a stress-causing and sort of scary bottomless stomach—and she’d never known really until Kanaya that sometimes people touched each other for reasons other than to cause hurt, and it had taken a long long time to get over her wonder over that fact)

Vriska frowned a little and thought about what it would be like if she didn’t always have John wanting to cuddle and watch human Nic Cage movies. If Kanaya wasn’t still constantly playing with her hair and her clothes and petting and prodding and poking like the great big silly fussyfangs she was.

Then she looked back at Jade, who was sulking with the big buck teeth she shared with her brother working at her lower lip, and thought that maybe she ought to be more appreciative of having all the luck, even if that couldn’t do anything about the weather.

She also noticed that Jade was holding her umbrella in her right hand.

Huh.

Vriska shifted her own umbrella to her left and reached out confidently to grip Jade’s hand with her right, wrapping her fingers around the palm and her thumb over the back. Jade’s hand was small, but it was rough and hard in the same places as Kanaya’s, which now that Vriska thought about it shouldn’t surprise her since they both liked gardening.

Jade didn’t quite flinch, and turned to look at Vriska with big curious green eyes.

The only bad thing about this setup was that she didn’t have a hand free to toss her hair charismatically. She considered trying to balance her umbrella between her chest and upper arm for a moment, then decided not to because that would be pretty dumb-looking if it didn’t work. So she smirked instead.

“You’re just lucky that you have gr8 friends,” she told Jade in tones that she thought were adequately lofty and magnanimous. “Those are nice to have when your red quadrant is getting flaky.”

Jade grinned. The way she smiled was almost identical to John.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When in Rome, it Pours (the Haphephobia Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722143) by [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/pseuds/oxfordRoulette)




End file.
